Percy jackson - A NEW LIFE
by imawesome101
Summary: Percy is betrayed by only two people no one forgets about him he leaves NO CCHAOS ARMY AND STUFF CHOAS THERE IN A NEW WAY
1. Chapter 1

PERCY

TO Say he was happy would be an understatment finally after 5 long months he had convinced Athena to let him prupose to Annabeth, he had just reached the camp borders he just stood there taking in the beautiful sight of his 2 home, he walked past the camp nborders to literally run into his cousin brother Nico,son of hades,'hey nico 'he said Nico turned around and his eyes widened in shock 'Percy' he said uncertainly,the said person grinned and said 'the one and only' a huge grin almost split nico's face into two 'what's up bro ,I haven't seen you in forever ,how are 'he asked cheerfully 'nothing much just went on a life threatning quest for 5 months ,defeated 3 titans and about 5000 monsters including Ladon'he said offhandedly Nico's jaw dropped open and it took about 5 mins for him to come out of his which he said 'why''to prupose to annabeth'he replied in a 'duh' 's face darkened on the mention of Annabeth he was about to say something but they were interputed by loud cheering from the Amphithetare. IN the 5 months Percy had become perfect in use of each and every weapon even his archery skills could rival that of apollo's so he sleathly walked towards the Amphithetare and hid in the shadows .There in the middle was his father,Posiden,standing next to a boy who was about 16 and a girl about 19 with blonde hair just like Annabeth's his train of thought was broken by his father's voice"I'm here to annonce Sam my favrioute son and true prince of the seas and congratulate him on his relation with Annabeth Chase".

As soon as he heard the words he was filled with dread pain anger and fury he was about to step out when Zeus said"what about percy the greatest hero to ever live" he was thankful to hear that and then Hades countinued "Yes, he is the greatest and he is also better than that sea scum"his pain alomost subsided to nothing when the gods snd campers roared in approval then she said "Please as if Percy could ever compare to Sam" and kissed him passionetly and Posiedon nodded in approval .Percy laughed in a voice that was void of emotion it was as Kronos voice the gods shuddered, everybody looked aroun d nervosly picking their weapons .He came into focus and all the female,godesses jaws dropped

3rd person POV

his face was flawless his body ripped his eyes were glowing with fury and were looking like sparkling emeralds his fingers were coilled into fists he was giving Posiedon and Annabeth his perfect glare which made everybody move away from him in fear of deatH


	2. Chapter 2

ZEUS POV

TO say nephew was mad would be saying Demeter doesn't like cereal anyways back to the point he was absolutely furious with his so called father and his LOYAL GIRLFRIEND raw power was radiating out of him and that to of the level of an olympian if he changes sides then he can bring our downfall and I'm sure of it I have to beware of him but I'm sure that he won't betray us never ever.

3 rd person POV

EVERYONE was aware of the power radiating out of him , "just what the hell is going on here"he said in a voice that gave you chills down your spine "answer me" he demanded in a tell me or else I will kill you kind of way "P-p... its not what it looks like " Annabeth tried but even she knew it was hopeless "SURE ITS CLEARLY NOT LOOKING LIKE YOUR TRYING TO SUCK HIS BRAIN OUT TROUGH HIS MOUTH" by this time there was a strom going inside the camp winds going faster than ever a huge earthquake happening accompanied by a very heavy downpour "CLAM DOWN SON " Posiedon tried but this flared his anger as he was about to destroy everything and unleash his anger on the three when a black portal opened up from which stepped out a man who had stars black holes etc on his clothes "I'm CHAOS percy jackson heard a lot about you I'm here to offer you 2 things 1st I'm giving this solar system to you to rule over and we will be equal in everything power and stuff and you are my heir from now on till I fade " as soon as he finished everyones eyes were lager than dinner plates then a bright light encased percy everyone turned away then chaos proclaimed " ALL HAIL PERCY JACKSON .SON OF CHAOS .RULER OF THIS SOLAR SYSTEM .PRINCE OF THE UNIVERSE .GOD OF FATE , CREATION,PERFECTION, MALE BEAUTY,SPACE ,STARS TIME ANGEL OF LIFE AND DEATH"


	3. Gifts and improvement

POSIEDON'S POV

TO say I was proud would be an understament I was looking at my greatest and y most favoured son alive ,why did chaos say' son of choas' when he is my son then realization hit me as a ton of bricks dipped in greek fire Choas adopted him as his son .NO I wouldn't allow this no never

ZEUS POV

I'm SHOCKED TOTALLY SHOCKED my nephew rules thi-WAIT CHOAS ANNOUNCED HIM AS HIS SON OHHHHHHHH POSIEDON IS NOT HAPPY IS PERSEUS IS CHAOS SON THEN HE IS MY ...

ATHENA'S POV

wow he looks so hot with those well defined muscles his amazing abs WAIT I CAN'T BE THINKING THIS I'M SOUNDING LIKE THE SHALLOW CHEAP MINDED LOVE GODESS YUCK!

ARPHODITE'S POV

I GODESS OF LOVE IS DROOLING OVER A GUY BUT IN MY DEFENSE HE IS SO HOT I MEAN COME ON I HAVE TO MAKE HIM MINE TIME TO THINK OF A PLAN!

PERCY'S POV

AS CHA-I MEAN FATHER ANNOUNCED MY TITLES I WAS SHOCKED TO SAY THE LEAST A BRIGHT WHITH LIGHT COVERED I MEAN WHITE MEANING PUREST OF WHITE I felt power of all my dominans flow trough me it felt never ending after it ended I was still PERCY yet diffrent there were beautiful wings coming out of my back with hints of golen and midnight blue on tthen my eves were like stars in a endless pool of blue colour I looked up to see the gwaking faces of the gods and campes HEY YOU CAN'T BLAME THEM IT'S NOT EVERYDAY A NEW PRINCE OF THE UNIVERSE IS CROWNED all of a sudden the FATES appeared and said "ALL HAIL PERSEUS JACKSON PRINCE OF THE UNIVERSE AND OUR OVERLORD " AND THN EVERYBODY BOWED TO ME EVEN ZEUS I felt the ame feeling which happened a few minutes ago pass trough me again but this time it was knowledge and not power the knowledgge of my domians I could feel the flow of time , movement,formation and breaking of stars I could feel the numerous births and deaths taking place etc to name A few "Wait isn't thantos the god of death "asked the godess of wisdom the frates were going to reply but I cut them of by saying "true but his job is take spirits to the underworld but he can't kill anybody before their time comes I as the angel of death can kill anybody with just a mere thought or reduce or increase the number of years for which they are going to live , get it "she nodded in approval then I suddenly shot a beam of energy towards hepeaustus the gods tried to help but I stopped them with a shake of my head as the life died down there he was totally unharmed but now he looked as f he could make it on the list og the top 3 sexiest men alive evrybody looked at him in shock including himself I cleared my throat and everybody looked towards me pure unadultrated shock "Hepastus for everthing you have done for me this my gift to you in return I have just made you perfect" he was so shocked that he could just say one word "how""god of perfecton " I said sumgly "and these are my gifts to arphodite , hades,hermes ,apollo,artemisand again you hepastus"then I closed my eyes and concentrated on the energy signaturs of a few people whom I wanted there was a flash and as it died down everyone's beside me jaws dropped "let me introduce ZOE,LUKE,BANICA,CASTOR,LEE,MICHEAL,CHARLES,SELIENA AND JASON [died during the war]"I smiled at their reactions there was silence for an entire minute yhen all hell broke loose people were shouting,hugging,crying and a weird guy was doind a complicated chicken dance after a minute or so I got angry"SHUT UP" all talking died down then i countinued"I brought these people back why the questions nico and jason I wish to spek to you alone but for now I GIVE you time to talk to the newly ressurected people , for now adios" and i spread my wings and shot up in the sky .


End file.
